Chun Li Meets her Equal
by jojoDO
Summary: Takes place in SFII era. Disappointed that she's the only woman in the World Warrior Tournament, Chun Li is overjoyed to hear that there are four late arrivals. One of those happens to be the beautiful Cammy White... CHUN x CAMMY
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to give a shoutout to a certain awesome writer. Major Mike Powell! You are truly the man! It's Mike's efforts that inspire me to make sweet yuri magic for your viewing pleasure :)**

Chun Li let out an unhappy sigh as she sat on the bed of her house and watched the huge announcement blaring on her little television. It was the same advertisement that had been playing all week, to the extent that she was more than sick of it.

"THE WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ALL 8 CONTESTANTS HAVE BEEN SIGNED AND ARE READY TO SHOW THE WORLD THAT THEY ARE TRULY THE BEST!"

"RYU: A SHOTOKAN FIGHTER FROM JAPAN. HE WANDERS THE WORLD IN SILENCE, SEEKING ONLY WORTHY OPPONENTS TO TEST HIS SKILLS. HE IS THE BETTING FAVORITE ON WINNING THIS YEAR!"

"KEN MASTERS: A SHOTOKAN FIGHTER FROM AMERICA. UNLIKE HIS PARTNER RYU, KEN IS FIERY AND OUTGOING. THIS RICH LADIES MAN IS ALMOST IDENTICAL TO RYU IN TERMS OF SKILL."

"CHUN LI: A POLICE OFFICER AND KUNG FU FIGHTER FROM CHINA. WITH HER MIGHTY KICKS AND JUMPING SKILLS, THIS CUTIE AIMS TO PROVE THAT A WOMAN CAN DOMINATE EVEN THE STRONGEST OF MEN IN COMBAT!"

"THE MIGHTY ZANGIEF: A WRESTLER FROM SOVIET RUSSIA. BEWARE HIS GRAPPLING SKILLS! THIS BEHEMOTH CAN TAKE DOWN A GRIZZLY BEAR!"

"BLANKA: A WILD MAN FROM THE JUNGLES OF BRAZIL. WATCH FOR HIS UNPREDICTABLE ROLLING ATTACKS AND HIS LETHAL ELECTRIC SHOCK!"

"GUILE: A SOLDIER FROM AMERICA. THIS TOUGH SCRAPPER CAN BE QUITE DEADLY WITH HIS SONIC BOOM ATTACK!"

"DHALSIM: A YOGI FROM INDIA. DON'T LET HIS SMALL SIZE FOOL YOU! THIS MAN HAS TRAINED HIS BODY TO EXTEND TO EXTRAORDINARY LENGTHS. WATCH OUT FOR HIS DEADLY YOGA FIRE!"

"HONDA: A SUMO WRESTLER FROM JAPAN. THERE ARE VERY FEW IN THE WORLD WHO CAN WITHSTAND HIS DEADLY 100 HAND SLAP!"

"ONLY ONE OF THESE CONTESTANT WILL BE STRONG ENOUGH TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND, WHERE THEY WILL FACE THE MIGHTY M. BISON AND HIS THREE WARRIORS! WHO WILL BE ABLE TO CALL THEMSELVES THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD? ORDER NOW ON PAY PER VIEW!"

"Man... this tournament is gonna suck..." Chun Li sighed. She got off of the bed and turned off the tv. She let out a yawn and stretched, tugging at her white panties that were riding up a little. With a groan or two, she made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door.

With a turn of the knob, the hot water began flowing and filling the bathroom with steam. Chun Li stripped off her white panties and her pink pajama top, stepping in and groaning with relief at the comforting warmth.

"This tournament is gonna be a damn sausage fest! This is exactly why I didn't sign up for the first one..." Chun Li grumbled to herself as she washed her body thoroughly in preparation for the tournament. It felt kind of irrelevant though, as she was probably just gonna get dirty and bloody again.

Even after the shower, Chun was still grumbling and complaining as she dried her hair off in the mirror. Her breasts jiggled wildly as she scrubbed her hair free of wetness.

"So stupid... I am SO ahead of my time. Where are all the damn woman fighters in the world?!"

Chun continued to complain as she finally plopped back on her bed and continued drying herself. No matter what, it seemed like she would never find another strong beautiful woman like her who shared her passion. There was just no one in the world who could relate to her. In a world dominated by men... Chun Li was fated to be alone.

As she prepared to do her hair, she turned on the tv once again. Suddenly, there was another announcement.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS JUST IN... THERE ARE FOUR LATE ARRIVALS!"

"Wha...?" A tiny rush of excitement welled up inside the pit of her stomach when Chun Li heard those words.

"YES YOU HEARD RIGHT! FOUR LATE ARRIVALS IN THE TOURNAMENT THIS YEAR! THERE WILL IN FACT BE 12 CONTESTANTS!"

"Wow... that was unexpected." Chun Li muttered as she started combing her hair. "I wonder who they are? Ahhh what does it matter? It's probably just four more testosterone fueled muscle-heads..."

"DEE JAY: A KICKBOXER FROM JAMAICA. COMBINING RHYTHM WITH FIGHTING, HE PRODUCES A PERFECTLY FLOWING STYLE OF FIGHTING THAT WILL BE TOUGH TO BEAT!"

"T HAWK: A NATIVE AMERICAN FIGHTING OUT OF MEXICO. HE HOLDS A PERSONAL GRUDGE AGAINST BISON AND WILL NO DOUBT BE PLANNING TO EXERT HIS INSANE STRENGTH AND AGILITY TO GET TO HIM!"

"FEI LONG: A MARTIAL ARTIST FIGHTING OUT OF HONG KONG. COMBINING SPEED AND PRECISION, THIS FIERY DRAGON WILL BE TOUGH TO HIT, MUCH LESS DEFEAT!"

"Gaaaah, I should have known..."

Whatever excitement was building up inside Chun quickly flickered out. It was just as she expected: four more macho men looking to measure their dicks.

"AND LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST! CAMMY WHITE: A SPECIAL FORCES OPERATIVE FROM ENGLAND. THIS SEXY BLONDE BOMBSHELL USES HER AGILITY AND HER POWERFUL LEGS TO BRING ALL MANNER OF ASSAILANTS TO THEIR KNEES. HER STRENGTH IS OUTWEIGHED ONLY BY HER STUNNING BEAUTY!"

Chun's eyes were wide as saucers as she heard that last intro. She stuck her finger in her ear a few times just to make sure she was hearing right. The initial shock and denial was slowly fading away... and replaced by sheer joy.

"YYYYYEEEEEES! FINALLY!"

Suddenly, Chun Li felt inspired. She had to leap into action! She got off the bed and quickly slipped on a bra and undergarments. She immediately went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, eyeing herself all over.

"I gotta look my best! W-what if I meet her?"

And so Chun Li proceeded to doll herself up, a newfound confidence bursting out of her. She put on lots of makeup, did her hair, made sure her lips were crimson red with lipstick. She wanted to look not just awesome, but irresistible. This was what she had waited so long for: a woman who was just like her.

After an hour passed, Chun Li emerged from her bathroom feeling more confident and beautiful than she had ever felt before. She was beaming with a newfound confidence; not only would she dominate this tournament... she would also be looking to impress this Cammy chick.

 **THE DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT**

Chun Li stood in the streets of her small town, anxiously waiting for her opponent. Each contestant gets either a home fight or a visiting fight, and Chun Li was fortunate enough that she didn't have to hop on a plane and fly to another country just for the first round of the tournament. Whoever her opponent was... they were coming to HER.

"I hope Cammy does good in her fight. I would very much like to meet her..." Chun muttered to herself as she did a few stretches. She bent down and touched her toes, giving the spectators quite a pleasing sight as her short blue Chinese dress flew up and exposed her butt. But Chun didn't care; she was happy to show the world what they couldn't touch.

"Ooooooh I can't wait to see my opponent! What if it's Cammy...?"

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the distance that didn't look like a local Chinese resident.

"Huh, is that...?"

Chun Li squinted her eyes as the figure grew closer and closer. Her eyes widened at the realization of who it was.

"Oh my God... is that...?!"

The blonde figure approaching CERTAINLY wasn't a male. Her hair was in two golden French braids with a lock hanging out over her forehead. She was wearing a red beret, red gloves, red shoes... but she was wearing a sexy green skin tight leotard that exposed every inch of her beautiful white legs. Damn, her legs looked as good as Chun's!

"H-hi, are you my opponent?" the woman asked politely in a British voice. She flashed a cute smile towards Chun, who was already blushing madly.

"A-a-are y-y-you Cammy?" Chun asked.

"Yes, that's me. Cammy White. Are you Chun Li?" she asked.

"YES!" Chun blurted out, startling the girl a little. "S-sorry... I just really wanted to meet you."

"Really?" Cammy asked. She had a bit of a blush right now too.

"Yeah... you're the only other woman in the competition. I thought I would be the only one. It's nice to meet another woman who's into fighting like I am."

"I agree! It's so nice to meet you too!" Cammy said with a smile. She walked up to Chun Li and extended her hand, which Chun happily reciprocated.

"I-if you don't mind me saying..." Chun stammered. "th-that leotard looks good on you."

"Aww, thank you." Cammy replied with a blush. "I was going to say the same about your blue dress. It's SOOO CUTE."

The two of them stared at each other for a second, sharing a little moment of awkward silence. Chun Li was a little nervous; she didn't want to lose, but at the same time she really didn't want to hurt such a beautiful woman.

"Um... Miss Cammy?" Chun Li asked bashfully, moving her toes around in the dirt a little.

"Hmm?"

"I know we have to fight each other but... I was hoping we could get to know each other better."

"Oh... well I'd like that too. You seem like a very nice person." Cammy replied with a smile, her face still a little flushed.

"Well then... shall we get started?" Chun Li asked, getting into stance.

"Of course. But be prepared, Chun Li... I won't hold back just because you're cute!"

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Chun Li asked, her face extremely warm.

"ROUND 1, FIGHT!" a random voice yelled.

Cammy lunged forward with a spinning backfist, which whizzed past Chun's head. But as Cammy spun back around she threw a roundhouse directly towards the face. Chun swayed backwards and thrust her palms forward, unleashing a blue flame.

"KIKOUKEN!"

The blue fireball zoomed forward, but Cammy easily somersaulted over it and extended her leg for a flying kick to the chest. Chun Li blocked it but was still knocked backwards a bit.

Chun Li lunged forward and threw a one-two punch, which was blocked. She followed it up by throwing a kick to the body, which Cammy caught in her hand. However, that was just what Chun wanted. With speed and agility, Chun Li backflipped and caught Cammy directly on the chin with her other foot.

"Gaaaah!" Cammy groaned as she hit the ground facefirst. Her ass was in the air, her sexy white buns exposed by the floss like fabric.

"Damn, nice ass..." Chun Li mumbled.

"What did you say?" Cammy yelled.

"N-nothing!"

Cammy spring kicked to her feet and prepared for a special maneuver.

"CANNON DRILL!"

Cammy spun like a drill and zoomed towards Chun's feet. Chun leaped upwards to dodge it, but Cammy perfectly transitioned into her second special.

"CANNON SPIKE!"

Cammy soared upwards and caught Chun in the stomach with a flying kick. With a yell, Chun tumbled into the dirt.

"How is that, Miss Lightning Legs?" Cammy boasted.

"Oh just you wait... I'll catch you right on that pretty little chin of yours again."

Chun Li thrust her leg with blinding speed, using her patented technique in an effort to KO Cammy right then and there. Cammy took quite a few to the face and body before she dodged one and frontflipped forward. She grabbed Chun Li's neck and trapped them in between her legs. With strength and momentum, she plowed her into the ground with a frankensteiner.

"Gaaaaah!" Chun Li groaned.

Cammy rolled to her feet and Chun Li got up as well. The two of them stared each other down, preparing for one last epic clash that would determine the fight.

"You're pretty good, Cammy." Chun said with a smile.

"Thanks, you're good too." Cammy complimented. "But one of us has to win... and it must be ME!"

The two of them lunged forward and started throwing hands and feet once again. Each of them were too fast and skilled to really do any damage though. Every strike was either blocked or dodged as the fight went on and on.

Finally there was a breakthrough. Chun Li was behind due to early damage and she found just the opening she needed when Cammy threw a high kick.

"SPINNING BIRD KIIIIIIIICK!"

Chun Li spun her legs like a helicopter blade and pelted Cammy multiple times in the face until the blonde fighter collapsed in the dirt. She was down... but not out. Slowly but surely, Cammy was getting back up.

"Shit, how did you get up from that?!" Chun gasped in amazement as Cammy got back up to her feet.

"Your attack was impressive, but that's not enough to take down a woman like me!" Cammy retorted, getting back into stance.

Chun Li got back into stance as well, but she took a moment to just stare at Cammy and admire her for a second. She was truly what Chun was looking for in life: a strong, spirited, beautiful girl. Being here, fighting her like this was like a dream come true.

"Cammy..." Chun said softly, her face extremely red.

"What?"

"...I'm truly grateful to have met you."

Cammy said nothing at first, but the crimson red on her face told plenty.

"Oh... thanks... y-you too." she finally replied in a squeaky, shy voice.

"TIME UP!" a voice said out of nowhere. "DRAW!"

"Huh? We tied?!" the two of them yelled in unison. There was no response.

The two of them just stood there for a while, wondering what the hell they were supposed to do next. It's not like both of them could move on. Does this mean they were both eliminated? But to be honest, Chun Li really didn't care right now. She was still happy just to have met a woman like her. A woman who was strong, beautiful, and could kick ass! And she wasn't planning on letting this woman get away. Allowing her instincts to take over, Chun Li made a bold move...

"Hey Cammy... do you..."

"Huh?"

"Well... do you..."

"Yes...?"

"Do you wanna come over to my house?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK AT CHUN'S HOUSE**

"Make yourself at home." Chun Li said as she politely opened the door and let Cammy walk in. She followed close behind, shutting the door and discreetly locking it.

"Wow, this is a nice place." Cammy complimented, looking around and admiring the setting. She plopped onto the couch and got comfy as Chun Li brought them a couple of glasses. She poured Cammy some Chinese wine and the two of them clinked glasses.

"I really like it here." Cammy said with a smile as she took a sip. "Maybe I'll stay for a while before returning to England."

"W-well... y-you're welcome to stay at my place." Chun Li said, nervously fumbling with her glass.

"Aw, thanks. You're too sweet, Miss Chun."

The two of them sat in silence for a second as they shared Chun Li's expensive booze. Chun Li couldn't help but wonder if Cammy felt the same way she did right now. She realized that she couldn't hesitate; that just wasn't in her character. The World's Strongest Woman wanted something, and dammit she was going to get it or die trying! Mustering up her courage, she opened her mouth...

"Ummm... Cammy? I just wanted to tell you... I think you're really beautiful."

Cammy's hand trembled a little as the rush of crimson returned to her face. She had to set down her glass, lest she drop it.

"Oh... well... y-you are very pretty too. You're the prettiest woman I've ever met."

Things were going good so far. Chun Li decided to be patient, so as not to say something abrupt. So she stayed silent for a second to see if Cammy would open her mouth first.

And she did just that.

"Chun Li, if I may be forward... did you invite me over because you... umm... find me attractive?"

Chun Li took a deep breath before speaking, making sure she had the right words.

"Well... yes, but that's only half of it. The truth is, I just really admire you. Before I met you, I thought I could never find another strong, beautiful woman. But you proved me wrong back there. So...thanks, hee hee..."

"Do you really mean that?' Cammy asked. "Because the truth is, I've always wanted to meet a woman like you too. This feels like destiny, eh heh heh..."

This was it; the bases were loaded and it was time to bring it home. Chun Li felt more confident than she had ever felt in her life as she leaned closer and closer to Cammy's face. Cammy could sense what Chun was thinking, and she didn't falter. Her face started to inch towards Chun's as well, a symbol that Chun's affections were being mutually reciprocated. They both wanted this, and no words had to be said to signify it.

And finally, their lips met.

"Mm...mmm..." Cammy moaned into Chun's mouth as the kiss deepened. Their lips smooshed together like glue, locked so tight that only a crowbar could pry apart their passionate kiss. Chun Li set her glass down so her arms could be free. They immediately found their way around Cammy's neck as she pulled her body closer to Cammy's. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, their lips pulled apart with a loud SMACK!

"Hah...hah...wow, you're a good kisser Miss Chun." Cammy sighed happily.

"Forgive me if I'm being too quick, but... would you like to see my bedroom?" Chun Li purred. Cammy immediately turned blood red and began moving her hands nervously.

"Ah, um, well...maaaaaybeeeee...okay, YES! I want you right now, Miss Chun!"

That was all that needed to be said as Cammy took Chun's hand and the two of them made their way through the house. Along the way they kicked their shoes off, leaving them scattered all over the living room. Before they reached the door, Cammy's beret was tossed on the floor followed by the strange white things Chun wears in her hair to hold her buns steady. With both of them discarded, her gorgeous brown mane was released from captivity and fell freely down to her waist.

The bedroom door swung open and Cammy was taking off her red gloves. She threw them aside as Chun removed her bracelets and tossed them on the dresser along with her earrings. Finally, after all their odd accessories were removed, Chun Li shut the door and the two of them crawled onto her bed.

"Miss Cammy... I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this..."

"Hee hee, of course I am. You know, you are so hot with your hair down."

"Aw you... come here!"

Chun Li pounced on Cammy and started tickling her sides, to which Cammy responded with uncontrollable laughter. Cammy tried to fight back but Chun had her pinned. But she was okay with it, as the two of them were just having nothing but fun right now.

Suddenly, Chun Li's hand accidentally grazed her between her legs. Chun immediately knew it, as a soft squeaky moan erupted from Cammy as soon as it had happened.

"Oh... uh... I didn't mean to..." Chun stammered nervously.

"N-no, it's okay! I... well I... in case you couldn't tell, I'm not wearing any underwear under this, heh heh..."

"W-wow, really? Not even a bra?"

"No... this suit isn't really accustomed to that."

"I see... interesting..." Chun Li cooed. "So what if I did this?"

Chun Li gently rubbed her fingers against Cammy's crotch, right where her cameltoe was most visible. It immediately sent a jolt of pleasure through Cammy's body that had her moaning instantly.

"Ahhh...mmm...haaaa...y-yeah...I can... feel... that..."

Chun Li worked her fingers deep into the slit that was poking through the skintight fabric, giving Cammy as much pleasure as if she was actually inside her folds. Cammy was silently begging for Chun Li to remove it right now, despite how good it felt anyway. Chun Li only further added to her teasing when she put a hand on her right breast and gently massaged it through the clothing. Her hand felt around a bit until it easily found Cammy's nipple and caused a sharp moan to erupt.

"Hnnngh...haaaah...ahhhh...Chun..."

Cammy was close to an orgasm already from the double pleasure, and she was still clothed! Chun Li really knew how to use her hands. Her fingers digging into that tight fabric was hitting the sensitive spots in her pussy effortlessly and already causing a wetness to form. Chun Li quickened the pace of her fingers, using two of them and rubbing up and down on Cammy's crotch area until her pussy was convulsing underneath her leotard.

"Oh God...ahhh...hnnnnnnnnngh! Haaaaaaah!"

Chun Li could tell her pussy was convulsing, as she could see the green fabric retracting and pulsing in rhythm with her raging womanhood. A dark stain was also forming, soaking the crotch area completely.

"Ahhh...ahhh...haaaah... oh Chun, you're really good with your fingers." Cammy giggled. "But I really wish you would quit teasing me and take this damned thing off already, hee hee..."

"Hmm... as you wish." Chun Li purred. "Sit up for a second."

Chun Li grabbed Cammy by the shoulders where her uniform started and began working her way down Cammy's body, peeling off the sexy green suit like a sock. Her breasts sprang free of confinement, followed by her delicious pussy and perfect ass. Finally Chun Li tugged the green suit free of Cammy's ankles and tossed it aside, leaving the blonde babe as naked as the day she was born.

"Mmm... holy shit I thought you couldn't be any sexier Miss Cammy..."

"When do I get to test that theory on you?" Cammy cooed.

"Just a second naughty girl I'm not done with you yet. Go ahead and lie back down."

Cammy shrugged and lied back down, stretching her arms above her head as if making herself completely defenseless. Chun Li smiled as she crawled over her and started licking her left nipple.

"O-ooh... ohh..."

She wriggled her tongue against Cammy's nub a few times before licking in a circular motion. She went down and ran her tongue across Cammy's navel, then went lower to her womanhood before stopping. Cammy was quite disappointed when she didn't feel the wet tongue press against her pink folds.

"Awww why'd you do that?"

"Patience, you little cutie pie. I gotta get you nice and worked up first. Go ahead and spread your legs a little."

Cammy obeyed and spread them like a V as Chun got off the bed and positioned herself near Cammy's hole. She grabbed her legs and lifted them slightly in the air.

"Mmm... perfect. Hold that pose."

Cammy extended her two middle fingers and brought them close to Cammy's wet cave. Without a warning, she shoved them as deep as possible into Cammy's slippery hole.

"OH GOOOD!"

Chun Li wasn't rough inside as she gently worked her fingers around in there, poking and prodding to hit Cammy's most sensitive areas.

"Ooo...ohhhhhhh...ooooooh..." Cammy moaned, unable to close her mouth or open her eyes.

"Do you like that...?"

"Yeeeeesssss..."

"Mmmm...I can tell, hee hee..."

Chun Li kept her fingers inside for a few more minutes before pulling them out slowly. As she removed them, a viscous string of cum was stuck to her fingers that connected to Cammy's pussy like a bridge. Chun Li stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked the sweet nectar free before leaning down and licking the leftovers off of Cammy's outer walls.

"Oh God Chun... please make me spew all over you..."

"Hmmmm? You want to give me more of this tasty treat?"

"Yes... please... make me..."

"Well all you had to do is ask. Come sit on my face, dirty girl."

Cammy got off the bed and let Chun Li lay down in her place. As Chun got on the bed, she caught a glimpse of Cammy's bare ass... holy shit it looked awesome! She couldn't wait to have those big, bountiful ass cheeks smothering her face.

"I'm ready for you, Miss White."

Cammy stood on top on the bed and turned around, positioning her ass right above Chun Li's face. She squatted down, slowly lowering herself onto Chun's face until her soft, plump ass completely smothered the woman.

"Mmmph...mmmph..." Chun moaned from the bottom.

"Are you okay? Am I suffocating you?" Cammy asked. Judging from the thumbs up Chun gave, things were okay.

"Okay then...here I go..."

Cammy started slowly sliding her perfect ass back and forth against Chun's face. Chun's muffled moans indicated that things were still okay, so she kept going. Meanwhile, Chun Li's mouth and tongue was working magic on Cammy's pussy and making her moan up a storm as well. While she worked oral magic, she put her hands on Cammy's ass and gently kneaded her cheeks.

"Ahh...ah...ahhhh!"

"Mmmph! Mmmmph...!"

The beautiful perpetual motions continued for a while as Cammy got into a good pace. In no time her pussy was slowly pulsing and begging for release as she grinded it hard against Chun Li's mouth, who was continuing to suck and lick her tight slick walls.

"Oh Chun...oh Chun...this is so good...!"

"Mmmph! Mmmph mmph mmmph!"

Cammy continued sliding back and forth for another minute or two, but she was losing control fast and eventually the orgasm was impossible to contain.

"Oh Chun...it's happening! It's...happening...!"

Chun Li grabbed a handful of ass in each hand and lifted Cammy up. With great haste she brought her head up and shoved her mouth tight against Cammy's pussy, inserting her tongue in as far as it would go. She commenced to sucking hard on her labia and wriggling her tongue deep inside until the orgasm was fully triggered.

"AH-AHHHHHHHH!"

Cammy's womanly juices began spilling out as a furious pace, as her entire body shook from the shock of the orgasm. Most of it got in Chun's mouth, but there was so much womanly essence that it overflowed and spilled all over Chun's face.

Cammy fell off of Chun Li and rolled over on the bed, taking deep breaths to recover while Chun Li also got her breath back. She didn't want to admit it, but Cammy's big round ass nearly did suffocate her.

"Haah...hoo... are you okay?" Chun Li asked.

"Yes... I'm fine... but I think you've had enough fun, Miss Chun."

"Oh... do you want to quit?"

"That's not what I meant, hee hee. I meant that it's time to turn the tables on you."

"Huh, what do you m-EEEAAAH!"

Chun Li was surprised when Cammy so effortlessly exerted her will against her and pinned her to the bed. Cammy's lips met hers immediately and she began pelting her with wet sloppy kisses. Cammy's legs were so powerful that they alone could hold Chun Li down, leaving her hands free to work on removing the brown stockings that Chun Li always wore. Cammy aggressively peeled them away, exposing Chun Li's beautiful muscular white legs in all their bare glory, along with her legendary thighs.

Cammy licked her lips hungrily as she got an eyeful of the plump, juicy thighs that were the desire of every straight man and gay woman who had gazed upon them. Her hunger couldn't be sated as she immediately knelt her head down and started licking them up and down. Her wet tongue moved around with precision, covering every inch of Chun's thighs with her saliva while just barely missing her begging womanhood.

"Ahh...ohh...C-cammy..." Chun Li moaned. Cammy's wet tongue in close vicinity to her privates made her break out in goosebumps.

While Cammy licked her thighs, her hands crept up Chun's dress and fumbled around until she got both hands on the tiny white panties that Chun managed to hide so well up her dress. She twisted her hands side to side, slowly working the tight undergarments down Chun's legs while staying dedicated to her delicious thighs with wet kisses and gentle licks. When she got them down to her ankles finally, one quick jerk was all she needed to remove the pesky undies once and for all.

"Ooooh what's this?" Cammy cooed. "Is Miss Chun shy about being naked in front of me?"

"Sh-shut up!' Chun Li whined, her face extremely hot and crimson red. "I-I'm not naked! I'm still wearing my dress!"

"Well let's fix that, shall we...?"

Chun squealed as she felt her dress being lifted high above her head until it was finally free, leaving her completely naked as well save for her bra. As Cammy tossed the dress aside, she got a good look at just how large Chun Li's breasts were in the tiny white bra she was wearing. Damn, they were close to bursting out of the cups!

"Wowee... you should go up a size, Miss Chun." Cammy giggled. Her comments only served to make Chun Li's face even redder with embarrassment.

"S-stop teasing me, Cammyyyyy...!"

"Alright, alright. Just hold still and let me have my fun with your fantastic body..."

Chun gulped as Cammy stuck two hands under her bra and started fondling her breasts. Her initial squeaks were replaced with moans of pleasure as Cammy's soft palms gently rubbed and squeezed her orbs. Her fingers danced across her nipples, pinching and tugging at them.

"G-g-ahhhh! Ahh...uhhh!"

"Oooooh Miss Chun seems to like this...!" Cammy giggled. "I wonder if she'd like it better like this?"

In one fell swoop, Chun Li suddenly felt a cool draft on her chest. She looked down and realized her bra was gone and her larger than average breasts were were being squeezed and rubbed in all their bare glory. She had to admit, it DID feel better with them not confined under a bra.

Cammy was really invested in Chun Li's boobs at the moment. She was having so much fun squeezing, bouncing, and rubbing them that she failed to realize Chun Li was practically BEGGING to be pleasured. She was so desperate for entry that she was close to just fingering herself right then and there. Finally she couldn't stay silent anymore and had to pester Cammy to get on with it.

"Ahh...ah...aggh...Muh...Miss Cammy...I know you're having fun with my boobs but-GEEEH!"

Chun Li's sentence was interrupted by Cammy putting her mouth on her nipple and planting a big wet kiss.

"...You were saying?" Cammy giggled. She then proceeded to continue planting kisses all over Chun's breasts while Chun fought desperately to get a sentence out.

"Ahhh...ahhh... p-please... I can't wait anymore...uhhh!"

"Oh, alright. Don't worry, my sweet juicy goddess of thighs. I intend to pay back all the pleasure you gave me. Just lay back on your pillow like a good girl."

That was just what Chun Li wanted to hear. Laying back and giving her thick, masterfully sculpted legs an encouraging spread, she stifled a squeal of excitement as she anticipated what Cammy would do to her. For so long she had been waiting for someone to do this to her... finally it was happening.

"Let's start by basting these scrumptious legs a bit, shall we...?"

With a playful grin, Cammy knelt down and started planting kisses from the top of Chun's right thigh, all the way down her leg. Chun Li's skin tingled at the feeling of the wet kisses giving her shivers.

"Oooh... Cammy...ooh that's... so tingly!"

"Mmm...mmm... your legs are so yummy Miss Chun! Mmm mmm!"

Cammy was having all too much fun as she worked her way down Chun Li's leg all the way to her toes. When she reached her big toe, she grabbed her foot and stuck it right in her mouth. Chun Li giggled wildly as Cammy sucked on her toes, saliva oozing from her mouth and covering her foot in wetness.

"Hee hee hee! Hahahaha! Oooh Cammy...!"

"Now just hold still, Miss Chun. I've got something else planned for the other leg..."

Cammy finally removed Chun's toes from her mouth and let go of her right leg. She then turned her focus to the left one. She did indeed have something different planned as she grabbed Chun's leg and lifted it high in the air until it was vertical.

"Now then, let's give your other leg the sweet attention it deserves."

Cammy knelt down and this time opted to use her tongue as she licked the backside of Chun Li's calf, working her tongue all the way down to the plump thigh meat. Once she reached the bottom, she swirled her tongue around on the tiny bit of exposed ass cheek peeking out before licking back upwards towards her calf again. The back of Chun Li's left leg was literally sopping wet from Cammy's saliva as she licked every inch of it.

"Mmm...ahhhh...oooh Cammy... ooh...!"

"Are you enjoying this, Miss Chun? Hmm? Do your godlike legs enjoy this type of treatment?"

"Ahhh...yesss! But there's a certain part BETWEEN my legs that would appreciate some attention too..."

"Oh really? Well then, since you asked so nicely..."

Chun Li felt anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach as Cammy tucked a leg under each arm and positioned her mouth near her throbbing pink pussy. She held her breath, nervously awaiting the imminent impact of wet tongue against sensitive flesh. When it finally happened, and it happened quite abruptly, her squeal couldn't be stifled.

"OhhhHHHH!"

Cammy moaned seductively as she kept Chun's legs spread wide and lapped upwards against her folds like licking an ice cream cone. While Cammy's moans were only a means of stimulation, Chun Li's deafening cries or ecstasy were a result of the intense fire coursing between her legs as Cammy's tongue pushed her pussy to the brink of eruption. Cammy was relentless, licking with long broad strokes and not missing a single inch of Chun's tight folds. Every time her tongue reached the peak of it's stroke, her tip would graze the clitoris and sent a squirt of precum trickling down Chun's thighs.

"Ohhhh...aahhhh...Cammy...!"

"Tell me you want this, Miss Chun... tell me how bad you want it..." Cammy moaned under her breath as she continued tonguing Chun's now wet folds.

"Ahhh...ahhh...yesss...yesss! I want it sooo badly... I've wanted this for so long...! Oh Miss Cammy...! Ahhh... I've waited so long for a woman like you!"

"Your wait's over now... just tell me when and I'll make your dreams come true."

Chun Li wanted to prolong this so very badly, as she was enjoying every minute of it, but her womanhood could no longer be denied its sweet release. Her pussy was pulsing...throbbing...gushing in anticipation! If it had knees, her pussy would be on them begging right now.

Cammy looked into Chun's eyes and she knew that she was ready. No words even had to be said.

"Okay Miss Chun... just relax and brace for impact."

Chun Li tensed up and tried to hold her breath, but she couldn't help but yelp loudly when Cammy' tongue came crashing inside her pussy at full speed.

"GAAHHH-AAAHHHHHH!"

Cammy's head moved back and forth relentlessly, her tongue lodged forcefully inside the tight walls as she wriggled and sucked Chun's pussy as hard as humanly possible. Her perpetual aggressive movements were sending the girl into spasms as her orgasm was close to erupting like a volcano.

"AHH! AHHH! CAMMMYYYY! AHHH!"

Cammy didn't waver for a second as she continued her forceful tonguing. Her movements were so sporadic that she was literally headbutting Chun's pelvis every time she shoved her tongue forward.

"Ahhhh! AHHH! IT'S...CO...MING...GAAAAAAH! AHHHHHH!"

Chun Li's entire body arched and her cave clenched. She tried to hold it as long as possible, but she didn't have the stamina. Finally, her walls began convulsing at a rapid pace as powerful squirts began pelting Cammy's face one by one. It seemed like an eternity that Cammy laid there and took facefuls of the sweet nectar. Cammy sped up the process with a little gentle fingering, and eventually the squirts died down to a mere trickle. Her womanhood continued to pulse and pulse until it finally died down to a halt. Her body was completely shut down, the only movement her heaving chest as she fought to catch her breath.

'Huff...huff...huff... Chun? Speak to me." Cammy urged her tired lover.

"I'm fine...just...give me... a moment...gaaaah..."

Cammy started to get up, but Chun suddenly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Wait...please...lay with me." Chun pleaded.

"R-really?" Cammy asked. "You don't want me to leave?"

"Of course not! Please stay with me a while..."

Cammy smiled as she looked into Chun's pleading eyes. There was no way she was going to deny such a cute face.

"...Very well then."

Chun Li pulled back the covers and crawled under them, then motioned to the empty spot beside her for Cammy to crawl under the sheets as well. When the two of them got nice and comfy, they covered up and pulled each other close in a tight embrace.

"Was it good for you, Miss Chun?" Cammy asked in a soft voice, her cheek pressed against Chun's face.

"Yes...that was perfect. Thank you, Miss Cammy..." Chun replied.

"If you don't mind... I'd be more than happy to spend the night with you." Cammy whispered, a tiny blush appearing on her face.

"Are you kidding? You can stay as long as you want. I've waited so long for a girl like you... do you really think I'll let you go easy?" Chun giggled.

She planted a tiny kiss on the corner of Cammy's mouth, prompting the British girl to pick her head up and go for the real thing. Their lips met in a slow warm kiss as their legs tangled up and arms hugged each other tight. After a nice gentle makeout session, Cammy nestled her head between Chun Li's chest and the two eventually drifted off to sleep. The World Warrior Tournament became a distant memory as these two girls found something a lot more fulfilling in the end.

 **THE END**


End file.
